1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a welding torch apparatus applied chiefly to a wrist portion of an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial robots are known which have an arm member extending forwards from a main body of the robot, with the robot having a wrist mechanism on the front end thereof. The wrist mechanism comprises a rotary casing having a rotary shaft extending forwards therefrom and a pair of sprocket members disposed on both of the outer sides thereof. It has also been known in the foregoing type of robot to separately attach a welding torch means thereto. In this type of robot, the welding torch means is generally artlessly attached to the front surface of the rotary shaft through an attaching plate. This type of arrangement, however, is inconvenient in that the attaching section thereof is large and during the operation thereof, a core wire to the torch means is subject to twisting and bending.